I'll miss you
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: Gwen is finally moving out of the Fifth Cohort's quarters, and going to college. But, she's a little upset to be leaving the only home she's ever known. Her family, and most of all Dakota. But it's time to move on. Surely, she and Dakota can't form a relationship? After all, isn't he practically a drunk? Well, that's what she thought, until on the morning of her move...


**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.**

**I JUST LOVE THIS COUPLE, AND I DECIDED TO WRITE A LITTLE ONE-SHOT ABOUT THEM. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

My alarm began ringing loudly, and I rolled over squinting at the time. It was seven o'clock. Perfect. I practically jumped out of bed, I was so excited. I was ready for the day ahead of me. I couldn't believe it was finally happening; I was finally going to college. At first, I wasn't too bothered about going. But then I worked out what I wanted to do, what career I was interested in. Then, I made the decision to move on.

I felt kind of sad, too be leaving the only place that had ever been home. I knew it was stupid, and that I was only moving down the road, to the College dorms. But, I had been in the Fifth Cohort for ten years. It was the only place I thought of as home, since I left the Wolf House. The members were practically my family, and I had grown up with a lot of them. But, maybe it was time to move on. After all, ten years was a long time to be in one place. It probably was time for a change.

I glanced around my almost empty room and sighed. I had piled up the boxes near the door. I couldn't believe how little possessions I had. But then again, I wouldn't have as much space in my dorm room so it worked out better, I suppose.

Anyway, I was really going to miss staying in the Fifth Cohort's assigned house. I was also going to really miss all of the members. Even Dakota. Okay, especially Dakota.

As embarrassing as it was, I had to admit to myself that I really liked Dakota. I knew he wasn't perfect. Far from it actually. But he wasn't as bad as everyone thought. He was kind, caring and supportive. But, then again he was off his head on Kool-Aid most of the time. How could I love someone who is always hyped up on that stuff? I didn't want to have to look after him all the time. That would not be a healthy relationship. That's why I was leaving. We couldn't have a relationship either him the way he was. And I couldn't wait for him to get his act together.

If my near-death experience (and by that I mean my actual death) had taught me anything, it was that I didn't have time to waste. And, I couldn't waste any more time on him. I had to move out, and get away from him. I had to go to college. Before I fell even further, for him.

With that thought, I sighed aloud, and then made my way to the bathroom. I took a shower, and tried to keep my thoughts at bay. But, I was worried about being put into a dorm with a new roommate, being surrounded by new people. I was so used to sharing my quarters with Dakota. We had separate bedrooms and bathrooms, but we shared a living room, as Senior Centurions. We spent most of our evenings there, together. I was going to miss the closeness we shared. And, I feared that if the new Senior Centurion was a girl, she and Dakota might hit it off. I desperately hoped that they wouldn't be a girl. Was that selfish? Yeah, it was.

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind, and began sorting myself out. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, my red long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of boots. It was kind of cold outside, so I grabbed my jacket and a scarf. I checked the clock again, it was eight o'clock. The college secretary had said that I could bring my boxes over to the reception anytime after half eight.

I was getting ready to start moving my boxes. When suddenly my actions were interrupted by a noise behind the door to the living room. I could hear footsteps, and I grabbed my dagger off the bedside table. There was no way that it was Dakota. He was never up this early, he usually slept till noon, nursing his hangover or whatever you'd call it. So, it must have been a monster or intruder of some sort.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and I jumped back slightly.

'Who's there?' I called out, my voice shaking slightly.

'It's me Gwen.' Came Dakota's muffled reply. 'Can I come in?'

'Yeah, sure.' I replied, straightening my clothes out.

I was still sceptical, until Dakota appeared in the doorway.

'Morning.' He grinned, stepping into the room.

'Good morning.' I smiled, silently wondering why he was up so early. He usually wasn't up until noon, after he'd been drinking the devil that is Kool-Aid.

'Need some help moving the boxes?' He smiled, gesturing the small pile.

'Are you sure you don't mind?' I asked. 'They're not heavy. I can manage.'

'I want to help.' He grinned. 'Besides, if we both take a few boxes, we'll only have to take two trips.'

'Thanks Dakota.' I smiled.

He smiled genuinely in return, and then moved to grab the heaviest boxes. We carried them down to the college, and left them in the lobby. It was early, and so no-one was around. We made small talk on the walks there and back, and within half an hour we were done.

'Thanks again.' I smiled, as we returned to the shared living room.

'No problem.' He nodded. 'I don't mind helping you.'

With that, we fell into a comfortable silence. But, I interrupted it, by asking 'What had you up so early?'

'I knew you'd be up early, so i figured I'd help out a friend.' He shrugged.

'Normally, you're not up until dinner.' I continued. '

'Yeah, usually nursing a Kool-Aid hangover.' He nodded, looking at the ground. 'I didn't drink any yesterday. I'm trying to give it up.'

'Really?' I asked turning to face him.

'Really.' He nodded. 'I want to become a better person. I'm a waste of space.'

'No, you're not Dakota.' I protested. 'You're good and kind and sweet. You never give up on any of our members, no matter how hard it is.'

'You mean it?' He asked, looking at me with misty eyes.

I nodded, reaching for his hand to comfort him.

'I'm going to miss you so much, Gwen.' He smiled sadly.

'I'm going to miss you too.' I whispered, leaning against his shoulder.

I looked down at our hands, and smiled.

'Gwen.' Dakota said, his voice shaking slightly. 'I ummm...I gave up the Kool- Aid for you. It's been a week.'

'Oh Dakota.' I smiled. 'Do you mean that?'

'Yeah, I do.' He nodded. 'I realised how much you mean to me, now that you're moving out.'

I felt a blush creeping up into my cheeks. 'How much do I mean to you?' I asked.

'You mean the world to me.' He whispered, looking down at the ground. 'I...uh...I love you.'

I let this information sink in, as Dakota shifted uncomfortably.

'Do you think there might ever be a chance of you going on a date with me?' He asked. 'Never mind...that was a stupid question. Forget I said anything.'

He tried to get up and leave, but I pulled him back with the hand I was still holding.

'Dakota, wait.' I pleaded.

'No, Gwen. I get it, it's okay.' He replied dejectedly.

'No, it's not.' I replied. 'Anyway, I think there is a very very good chance I'll go on a date with you.'

He stopped, and turned to face me. I looked into his eyes, and smiled at him.

'You mean that?' He asked, his eyes showing fear.

'Of course I do.' I beamed.

He grinned back, and glanced down at our intertwined fingers.

With that, I pulled his chin up with my hands, and pulled him in for a kiss.

When we broke apart, he said 'I promise I'll be better. I'll stop drinking Kool-Aid. I'll sort myself out.'

'I know you will, Dakota.' I smiled. 'I trust you.'

'Thank you.' He said genuinely. 'You won't regret this.'

He then pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his wrapped around my waist. I could feel the muscles in his arms, and I smiled against his lips.

Soon though, we had to break apart for air.

I rested my forehead against Dakota's, and smiled.

'By the way.' I began. 'I love you too.'

**REVIEW!**


End file.
